High School DxD The New Dawn
by Sebastian 14
Summary: Hyodo Issei después de pasar por muchas adversidades, por fin consigue el harem que tanto soñaba y su poder y fama hace que muchos lo adoren y otro lo teman. Sin embargo esta historia Issei no sera el protagonista, tampoco sus hijos, sino de alguien muy aparte. Alguien que hará lo posible para cumplir su sueño. Esta es la aventura de Meliodas Liones. Oc x Harem
1. El comienzo del pequeño Meliodas

**Hola todos como están, espero que bien**

**Hoy les traigo una nueva historia de High School DxD en la cual se va a tratar en el futuro, después de la derrota de la Khaos Brigade y el sellamiento del Trihexa, asi como Issei se casa con su harem y tiene hijos.**

**Va a ver algunos cambios como que los lideres de las Tres Grandes Facciones se sacrificaron para sellar a la bestia pero tiempo después un trabajo conjunto entre Issei y el DxD lograron sacarlos. Y tambien la historia remontara en las novelas ExE pero la guerra contra los Dioses malignos del mundo [ExE] ocurrirá años mas tarde mas no donde se muestra la novela.**

**El protagonista no va a ser ningún hijo de Issei ****ni tampoco el padre de Ex :v**

**Sin mas que decir comencemos**

**High School DxD le pertenece a Ishibumi que no quiere desvirgar a Issei**

* * *

**DxD The New Dawn**

Sekiryuutei, Dragon de la verdad llameante, Oppai Dragon y el Emperador Dragon Rojo mas fuerte.

Tiene muchos nombres aquel hombre que ha dejado un gran impacto en el mundo sobrenatural, aquel hombre que demostró a todos lo que lo subestimaron que no debían meterse contra el. Lucho con inumerables enemigos de gran poder y hazañas magníficas.

El nombre de aquel hombre es Issei Gremory, antes Hyodo debido a que el lleva al apellido de su esposa, Rias Gremory una demonio del Clan Gremory.

Issei había logrado casarse con la mujer que ama, pero no solo fue con ella, Akeno Himejima una semi-angel caído, Asia Argento ahora Hyodo una demonio reencarnada y su alfil, Shirone Touhou una Nekoshou, Xenobia Quarta una demonio reencarnada y ex-exorcista del vaticano y su caballero, Irina Shidou una angel reencarnada y amiga de la infancia de Issei, Rossweisse otra demonio reencarnada y ex-valquiria y su torre, Ravel una demonio del Clan Phoenix y su manager y su alfil, Elmenhilde Karnstein una vampira de sangre pura,Le Fay Pendragon una maga que tiene un contrato con Issei, Roygun Belphegor una demonio y exlíder de su clan debido a que uso de la King piece en los Rating Games, Yasaka una kyubi y líder de los Youkai de Kyoto, Kunou una kyubi e hija de Yasaka, y por ultimo pero no menos importante Ingvild Leviatan una semidemonio decenciente del Leviatan y su reina. Con todas ellas se había casado e hizo hijos con ellas.

Issei era conocido por su harem envidiable, por su programa que gracias a eso lo llama Oppai Dragon y por todas las hazañas que había hecho en su juventud, esto hizo que se ganara el respeto de muchos y el odio y miedo de otro.

La vida de Issei a pesar de ser ocupada era feliz ya que tenia tiempo para disfrutar su harem y su tiempo con familia ya que su sueño de ser el rey de su propio harem se cumplio.

Y no es de sorprender de que con el tiempo con su harem tuviera hijos, hijos del cual representan la nueva generación de la cual se veía muchas esperanzas debido a los logro de esos jóvenes.

Sin embargo en esta historia no será protagonista ni el Sekiryuutei, ni sus hijos sino alguien que es muy aparte de ellos.

Alguien del cual será amado por muchos y tambien odiado por otros, pero será el que rivalizara con el Sekiryuutei y demostrara que los portadores de los Dragones Celestiales no son los únicos llegar a la cima. . . .

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**El comienzo del pequeño Meliodas**

**Ciudad de Lilith, Inframundo**

La capital actual del Inframundo es una ciudad sorprendente que no tenia nada de enviar a las grandes ciudades del mundo humano como los New York, Dubai, Tokyo, Shanghai, Pekin o Hong Kong.

La calles de las cuales siempre estaban alumbradas, los demonios asi como otras razas caminaban por las calles de la ciudad en busca de sus sueños, trabajo, por visitar la ciudad, etc.

Sirzechs Lucifer quien era el se encargaba de su territorio de todos los siglos que ha estado había logrado que la pobreza se reduzca de forma sorprendente, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos del Maou aun había pobreza, había indigentes en la calles, como también criminalidad que aunque poca pero había. Una de las áreas de criminalidad que tiene muchos casos es el hurto.

Y ahora mismo veremos como alguien va a hurtarle el bolso a una demonio, una demonio del cual no tenia conocimiento de que era una figura de mucha importancia, y también una chica mágica que derrota a los malvados angeles y dragon del cual ella salia en la televisión demoníaca.

Lo que no sabia es que al robarle su bolso, ella lo va confrontar y esa confrontación cambiara su vida para siempre.

Ahora mismo vemos como un niño de unos 5 años al parecer, su cabello es corto, de aspecto desordenado y de tonalidad rubia, con un largo mechón estilo Ahoge que sobresale de la parte superior de la cabeza, y sus ojos son de color verde esmeralda brillante. Su vestimenta para no decir harapos era una camiseta blanca de aspecto viejo y algo dañada, unos pantalones dañados y zapatos con una que otra rasgadura pequeña.

El niño se llamaba Meliodas Liones, un nombre que el mismo se puso para que los identificara pero casi nadie lo llamaba asi.

Meliodas estaba mirando fijamente a través de la ventana de un restaurante muy lujoso que los demonio de clase alta hasta los mismísimos Maous comian ahi debido a su fama y a su deliciosa comida bien preparada.

El niño miraba a un bolso del cual pertenecia a una mujer debido a que podia ver que su complexión es muy delgada para que un hombre la tenga y cabello negro estaba atado en dos coletas, el pequeño rubio lo sabia aunque la veia de espaldas.

Aquella mujer no estaba sola, en la mesa en la que ella estaba un hombre de que aparentaba tener unos 30 años y tenia una mirada de incomodidad debido a la otra persona que estaba de que se trataba de un HOMBRE ENTRE HOMBRES por su altura y su cuerpo muy musculoso sino fuera porque tenia un traje de chica magica que parecía que se iba a romper, también habia otras siluetas de la cual Meliodas no podía ver bien y no le ponia empeño en intentar ver quienes eran debido a que solo le importaba robar el bolso de la mujer.

Hace unos momentos Meliodas había conseguido dinero gracias a las limosnas que le hacia a los traseuntes pero el se detuvo de eso debido a que alguien de cabello rubio y de un aspecto que aterro a Meliodas le dio una gran cantidad de dinero y después se fue.

Meliodas iba a comprar mucha comida con ese dinero sino fuera porque unos maleantes vieron el dinero de Meliodas y por la fuerza le robaron el dinero que le habian dado, dejando al pobre niño sin nada que comprar su comida asi aguantando hambre hasta que se arto y decidio hacer su primer robo.

Volviendo adonde estabamos

El chico vio que una pareja de nobles iban a entrar al restaurante y vio que la vestimentas ellos tenia el color negro.

De repente una marca oscura en el costado derecho de su frente aparece tenia un extraño símbolo, el color sus ojos cambiaron a ser oscuros completamente, despues esa marca empezo a extender hasta llegar a la zona inferior de su parpado, a continuacion es cubierto por una aura oscura hasta que cubrió su cuerpo y empezó a formarse hasta tener una silueta de un niño.

Meliodas sonrie por su cometido aunque no se ve por su aura y camina hacia los nobles y de alguna forma se camufla muy bien sin que nadie se de cuenta de esta forma Meliodas logra entrar al restaurante y empieza a adentrarse por el lugar.

De sombra a sombra avanza hasta estar muy cerca de la mesa donde iba a robarse el bolso de aquella chica. Entonces Meliodas alza su mano apuntado hacia ella y esta cambia drasticamente, su mano hasta el codo se vuelve en una garra de Dragon del cual esta tenia escamas escamas negras y unos detalles plateados, parecia que se convirtio el brazo de Meliodas en un guantelete con escamas y garra de Dragon.

Este es el Sacred Gear de Meliodas Liones del cual en este residia un dragón que se hacia llamar **Azdaja** pero no sabia como se llamaba su Sacred Gear.

Ambos ahora misma estaban hablando mentalmente

_"Azdaja le voy a quitar el bolso a la señorita" _Dijo Meliodas con un tono de decision

_**"[Yo de ti no lo haría, me da un mal presentimiento Meliodas]" **_Dijo Azdaja con un tono de preucupacion

_"Ya lo se, pero si no lo hago moriré de hambre" _

_**"[Esta bien haz lo que quieras pero cuando tengas ese bolso de esa demonio, corre lo mas rapido que puedas, siento que ella es alguien que no se debe confrontar así como así y recuerda que de todas mis habilidades, solo puedes usar 3 y tu poder demoniaco asi como ese poder raro que tienes, no es muy poderoso todavía]" **_Advirtio el dragon

Meliodas sabia eso pero ya estaba decidido en hacer esto

Entonces Meliodas susurra

"Toma esto _**Thorns of Darkness **_**(Espinas de la oscuridad)**"

Una espinas de color negro salieron del guantelete, eran pequeñas pero se alargaban poco a poco hasta que estas alcanzaron el bolso de la señorita, las espinas la alza un poco y rapidamente se devuelven al guantele sin ningun ruido.

Meliodas tenia ese bolso en sus manos, su primer robo fue un exito completo

El rubio escucha la conversacion que esta haciendo ella con hombres de la mesa

"Chicos, la proxima semana la tiene completamente libre, ya que en esta semana llevare a mi linda Neid-tan a Disney World ya que ella me lo pedia muchas veces y como es mi adorable hermanita con gusto la llevare, hare lo que sea con ver a Neid-tan feliz" La mujer que hablaba con un tono infantil y alegre al parecer ella aun no se habia dado cuenta de que le habia robado su bolso

"Uff" Meliodas suspira de forma casi silenciosa mientras caminaba a la salida del restaurante, estaba aliviado de que no le descubrieran

O eso creia

"Por cierto ¿que hare con el pequeño ladron que me robo en ese instante mi bolso?"

Meliodas se congela por eso, el se voltea hasta ver que la mujer lo estaba viendo, ella tenia un hermoso rostro infantil, su hermosa piel blanca y radiante como tambien sus hermosos ojos azules. Ella estaba sonriendole y lo saludo con su mano.

Por eso accion Meliodas a una velocidad sorprendente para su edad sale del restaurante sorprendiendo a todos debido a que nadia supo como entro y que estaba ahi, pero se dieron cuenta que el robo el bolso de aquella mujer haciendo molestar a los que se dieron cuenta

"Ese mocoso como se atreve hacerle eso a Leviatan-sama"

"Robarle a Leviatan-sama es un acto imperdonable"

"Se merece un castigo ese mocoso de clase baja"

El hombre de cuarenta años que la acompañaba y levanta de la mesa

"Serafall-sama permitime ir por el y darle un. . ." Pero es interrumpido por la mujer llamada Serafall

"No, yo lo hare Behemoth-chan ¡Ire por mi bolso por mi misma y confrontare a ese niño ladron y le dare un castigo por robarle a la gente!" Serafall se levanta de la mesa mientras decia eso animadamente

Meliodas sin saber le habia robado a Serafall Leviatan, la actual Maou Leviatan y considerada como la "belleza mas poderosa del inframundo y de la Alianza". . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Meliodas habia corrido mucho, estaba muy bien alejado del lugar que estaba hace unos momentos, no habia gente en parte donde estaba debido a que todos estaban durmiendo.

Jadeaba mucho y el cansancio estaba en todo su cuerpo, y el hecho de que tenga empeoraba todo, aunque al menos robo el bolso y la dueña no lo iba perseguir ¿verdad?

El niño rubio empieza esculcar el bolso hasta encontrar la billetera, la abre y ve que habia algunas fotos donde estaba a la mujer que le acaba de robar cargando a una niña de su edad de ojos violeta y de cabello negro que le llegaba por un poquito a los hombros, ambas usaban un traje de chica magica. Esculco un poco mas y vio dos indentificaciones, una decia que la mujer se llamaba Serafall Shitori, el niño dedujo que era posiblemente un nombre falso que usaba en el mundo humano ya que el habia escuchado eso, despues leyo el otro haciendo que este se congelara.

Ahi estaba escrito Serafall Leviatan

Leviatan era el titulo que tenia la actual Maou Leviatan, Meliodas sabia de los Maous pero solo conocia el nombre del Maou Lucifer, Sirzechs Lucifer y del nuevo Maou Asmodeus, Sairaorg Asmodeus.

Meliodas estaba temblando, le acaba de robar a un Maou, un demonio muy poderoso que gobierna el inframundo, una mujer considerada como las mas poderosa del inframundo.

El rapidamente mete todo y suelta la billetera, el retrocede y siente que choca con alguien, el alza su cabeza y rápidamente se aterra al ver Serafall Leviatan, la Maou Leviatan estaba ahi. Meliodas rapidamente se aleja y la ve con miedo.

Entonce el se presenta con tartamudeos debido al miedo que tenia

"E-Eh e-etto h-hola S-Serafall-sama me l-llamo Meliodas, Meliodas Liones"

"Hola Meliodas-chan" Ella lo saluda con una sonrisa infantil "Te tengo una pregunta ¿por que me robaste el bolso?" El tono de Serafall cambia a uno serio sorprendiendo y aterrando mas a Meliodas

"B-Bueno lo h-hice fue p-porque p-pense que tenias dinero" Meliodas responde

"Oye ¿tu crees que voy a creer eso? claramente veo que esta mintiendo, decir mentiras es de niños malos" Meliodas no dice nada antes "Yo como una Maou mi deber es guiar al camino correcto a mi raza ¿entiendes?, tu eres un demonio y por ende debo darte una leccion para que no vuelvas hacer cosas malas y se lo dire a tus padre" Dijo Serafall con intencion de intimidar al niño

Ella solo queria que dijera la verdad y de paso darle algo de dinero ya que sabia que el niño tenia una vida complicada.

Pero las cosas no le salio como quieria ya que el dejo de temblar.

Meliodas mira directamente los ojos de la Maou con enojo

"Y-Yo no tengo padres ¿Crees que te robe porque queria? ¡¿Eso crees?!" Dijo Meliodas mientras la misma marca aparecia en su frente y empezaba a extenderse

"¡Te robe porque tengo hambre! ¡Simplemente lo hago por eso! ¡Tu nunca debistes tener hambre alguna vez! ¡tener que pelear con niños mucho mas grandes! ¡Que te golpeen por ser pequeño y que te quiten la cosa! ¡Tu tiene una vida mejor que la mia! ¡¿Y ahora tu vienes a decirme que soy un niño malo?!" un aura siniestra rodea a Meliodas

Serafall esta sorprendida por el aura que emanaba el niño

_'Este poder que fluye en ese niño es siniestro, puedo sentir su ira hacia mi pero a la vez siento un poder que un niño de su edad no deberia tener, aunque no le puedo comparar con el de mi querida Neid-tan, si puedo decir que si es entrenado correctamente seria alguien poderoso' _Penso ella, despues se le ocurre algo que cambiara la vida de aquel niño para siempre _'Aun me quedan mis 4 cuatro piezas de peon, si solo tal vez'_

Meliodas iba a atacar a la pelinegra sin importar de que era la Maou pero ella se disculpa

"Perdon"

"¿Que?"

"Perdon por lo que dije hace rato y tambien acompañame" Al decir eso el aura de Meliodas desaparece y se calma

"Bueno te perdono pero ¿a donde quieres llevarme?" Pregunto el chico

"Solo ven conmigo, pero primero tiene que disculparte por entrar sin permiso" Ella responde

Despues Meliodas regresa al restaurante super lujoso y hace una disculpa publica por haber robado en el lugar, mas tarde Serafall lo lleva a su castillo. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Castillo Leviatan, territorio del Maou Leviatan**

Meliodas habia hecho su primer viaje por un circulo magico, casi se marea por eso, pero cuando se recompone se sorprender ya que era la primera vez que estaba dentro de un castillo, era enorme y habia muchos detalles como estatuas del cual se podian ver que eran muy costosos.

Serafall decide primero bañar a Meliodas porque este olia mal, en el baño que estaba listo debido a que unas sirvientas del castillo por orden de Serafall.

Ella bañaba a Meliodas que no hacia resistencia debido a que le gustaba su baño, ella al limpiarlo no pudo evitar hacer una mirada de tristeza y molestia debido a que cuando removia la suciedad podia ver una pequeñas quemaduras y una cicatrices del cual de todas ellas habia una que parecia que fue provocada por una apuñalada.

Ya finalizado el baño del pequeño rubio, el sale del baño y busca su "ropa" pero al no encontrarlos se molesta

"Oye ¿donde esta mi ropa?" Pregunto Meliodas

"Oh ¿esos trapos viejo? la destrui" Contesto Serafall con simpleza

"¡¿Tu que?!¡¿Por que lo hiciste?! ¡Era lo único que tenia!" Reclamo Meliodas con enojo pero una lagrimas iba a salir en sus pequeño ojos debido a que aunque no le gustaba esa ropa, era lo unico que tenia.

"Tranquilízate Meliodas-chan, no te preocupes por eso, destruí esos harapos porque te tengo nueva ropa para ti ¿ves?" Dijo la pelinegra

Meliodas se voltea y ve a una mujer con traje de sirvienta con una bolsa en sus manos

"Serafall-sama aqui esta el conjunto de ropa que usted encargo"

"Muchas gracias" La sirvienta se va "Ten Meliodas-chan, es tuyo"

Meliodas agarra la bolsa y la abre revelando un conjunto de ropa de que consistia en una camiseta blanca con una gabardina negra de esas que usan los niños de clase alta, unos pantalones cafes elegantes y zapatos negros.

Meliodas al ponerse esa ropa y mirarse en un espejo se sorprende al ver que el se parecia a esos niños, hijos de los nobles demonios.

"Entonces ¿que tal?" Pregunto Serafall

"¡Me gusta mucho! ¡Parezco a esos niños ricos!" Contesto Meliodas con emocion y felicidad

"Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado" Ella sonrie por la opinion positiva del pequeño rubio

Meliodas despues ve a Serafall con nervios

"umm ¿Serafall-sama podria perdirle otra cosa? es que yo. . ." no completa su oracion debido a que

GROOOWL

Un rugido suena del estomago de Meliodas

"Ya entiendo, tienes hambre ¿verdad?" Meliodas asiente "Sigueme que te dare algo de comer"

En el comedor del castillo las sirvientas por orden de Serafall habia preparado comida para Meliodas y ellas la pusieron en la mesa.

Meliodas al ver la comida en frente pregunta

"¿Puedo comerla?"

El recibe un asentimiento de Serafall, al instante de recibirlo el devora la comida rapidamente

La pelinegra se sorprende pero Meliodas pregunta

"¿Puedo pedir mas?"

"¿Eh? claro"

Al rato ya había traído otro plato de comida

Meliodas devoro el plato de la misma manera que el primero, pidió otro plato, se lo trajeron y se lo devoro. Esto se repitió 5 veces sorprendiendo a tanto Serafall como las criadas que estaban presentadas debido al gran apetito que tenia el niño.

Meliodas al estar satisfecho empieza a llorar de agradecimiento

"sniff sniff. . .muchas gracias Leviatan-sama. . .por darme lo que me diste hace rato. . .sniff sniff. . .¿como puedo agradecerle?" Decía Meliodas sollozando

"Ya, ya tranquilízate Meliodas-chan y no te preocupes por eso" Dijo Serafall tranquilizando a Meliodas "Por cierto ¿sabes que es una nobleza, Meliodas-chan?"

Meliodas deja de llorar

"¿Nobleza? hablas de esas personas que son siervos de los demonios poderosos" Responde Meliodas

"Si, pero mejor te daré una explicación sencilla sobre las Evil Pieces. Las Evil Pieces son 15 piezas en la cual todas tiene piezas de un juego llamado ajedrez, las piezas son entregadas a demonio de clase alta para aumentar las filas, las piezas tienen el poder de reencarna a un humano o cualquier raza en un demonio, aunque hay casos que lo convierten en un híbrido ¿tienes dudas?" Explico Serafall con un table y marcador que aparecieron sin saber como

Meliodas entendió todo debido a que a pesar de que no fue a una escuela, por voluntad propia aprendió a leer y escribir.

"No tengo dudas Leviatan-sama pero ¿por que me explica esto?" Pregunto Meliodas confundido

"Te explico esto porque ¡quiero que te unas a mi nobleza!" Exclamo ella sorprediendo al joven rubio "Si te unes podrás vivir aquí a menos de que tu querías vivir en otro lugar aparte, ademas de que puedes ascender como demonio hasta llegar a la clase alta y tener tu propias piezas y territorio. Pero tu decides si quieres o no"

Meliodas no dice nada, su mirada no se podía ver porque estaba sombreada **(como los Jojo's)**, hasta que alza su vista y ve a Serafall con una expresión gracias de sorpresa

"¡Espera ¿en serio quieres que me una a tu nobleza?! ¡¿En realidad puedo?! ¡Osea la Maou Leviatan me esta ofreciendo a unirme a su nobleza! ¡He escuchado que esta conformada por personas con un poder monstruoso! ¡¿esta bien que yo me una?!"

"Por supuesto ya que Meliodas-chan me mostró un poder interesante cuando se enfado, ademas siento que tienes un enorme potencial, un potencial que no debe ser desperdiciado. Meliodas si aceptas tendrás muchos beneficios pero deberás que cumplir mis ordenes, pero es tu decisión si aceptas o no" Aviso Serafall

Eso dejo pensativo a Meliodas, si se unía no tendría que preocuparse por el hambre, viviría en un castillo y viviría bien a cambio de que convertirse en prácticamente en el sirviente de Serafall, pero si se rehusaba tenia libertad pero volvería a tener el asco de vida que tenia hacer unas horas.

Entonces el recuerda su sueño, un sueño que iba poder cumplirse si se convertia en parte de la nobleza del Maou Leviatan

Meliodas se acerca a Serafall, ya habia tomado una decision

"Yo, Meliodas Liones, tengo un sueño" Esa frase que dijo Meliodas confundio a Serafall, despues el se arrodilla "Serafall-sama acepto ser parte de tu nobleza"

Desde ese momento la vida de Meliodas Liones iba a cambiar para siempre. . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Proximo capitulo: **El comienzo del hijo de un Lucifuge traidor

**Spoiler: **No es de Grayfia

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Hola todos soy Sebastian 14 y hoy les traigo una nuevo fic de High School DxD ambientada en el futuro.

Como dije al principio el protagonista no va ser ningún hijo de Issei como tampoco el propio Issei, sino de un Oc con el nombre de Meliodas Liones, por cierto no me voy a copiar del Meliodas de Nanatsu no Taizai, este Meliodas es muy aparte.

Como verán Meliodas va a ser parte de la nobleza Serafall haciendo que se complete al cien por ciento, Mil-tan va a estar tambien debido a que Serafall en la novela le intereso convertirlo en parte de la nobleza, por lo que en este fic veremos momentos donde Meliodas y el resto de la nobleza estaran tan incomodos por la "doncella que esta en el cuerpo de hombre"

Tambien Meliodas va a ser una especie de demonio rara, por no decir nueva y lo veremos mas adelante. Tambien tendra una Sacred Gear en la cual residira un dragon llamado Azdaja.

No se si les gusta pero llamara a la Sacred Gear como **Dragon Emperor of Wrath, **pero si no les gustan digame en las review que nombre le pongo

El proximo capitulo veremos una parte de la vida del hijo de Euclid Lucifuge.

Sin mas que decir

Nos vemos

Chao


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola todos como están, espero que muy bien. **

**Soy Sebastian y hoy les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia. Anteriormente iba traer el capitulo sobre una parte de la infancia del co-protagonista, pero como se me complico mucho hacerla decidi que la haría mas adelante y mas bien comenzar la historia definitivamente.**

**Solo doy ese aviso y espero que me entiendan**

**Sin mas comencemos. . .**

* * *

El Inframundo, un mundo del tamaño del Planeta Tierra pero con más superficie terrestre que está debido a la inexistencia de los mares y océanos pero eso no quería decir que no existía lagos enormes que estando orilla de ellos se podría decir que es una playa por la gran extensión de agua, ríos, etc.

El cielo era originalmente verde o morado pero gracias a los actuales Maou, el cielo es similar al mundo humano. La sociedad demoniaca se había copiado de muchas cosas de las sociedades humanas y le puso una pizca de la escencia y creatividad de los demonios.

Aunque las ideologias, orgullo y arrogancia aun seguían, sin embargo eso estaba cambiando debido a la alianza que tuvo con las otras dos facciones, la de los Angeles Caidos y las de los Ángeles, además de que en esa alianza había otras mitologías.

Y el Inframundo estaba cambiando no solo por la alianza sino también por el Sekiryuutei y Dragon de la Verdad Ardiente y sus amigos.

Sin embargo en esta historia no será protagonizada por el Sekiryuutei ni tampoco sus hijos, pero serán cercanos a la persona que será el personaje principal.

Aquella persona que estará en la cima y será temido por los dioses. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**High School DxD**

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Oscuridad

Eso era lo que veia Meliodas Liones ahora mismo.

Aquel chico que se habia convertido en siervo de la Maou Leviatan hace 7 años.

En ese lapso de tiempo, Meliodas habia crecido tanto fisica como mentalmente, aunque en estatura era muy bajito para la edad que tiene.

Aunque volviendo a donde estabamos, Meliodas caminaba sin saber a donde ir ya que no había nada

"Sate, Sate, Sate ¿ahora que hago para despertar?" Se preguntaba Meliodas mientras se pellizcaba varias veces, pero nada funcionaba.

Meliodas siguió caminando hasta que cuando parpadeo, en un instante el lugar había cambiado.

Ahora estaba en una ciudad que fue destruida recientemente, veía como los modernos edificios quedaron escombros y el ambiente no ayudaba el hecho de que el cielo estuviera cubierto de nubes negras y llovería fuertemente

"¡¿Que sucedió aca?!" Dijo Meliodas sorprendido y enojado, ya que el lugar donde se encontraba se parecía mucho al lugar donde vivio cuando aun era mas pequeño.

Meliodas a una sorprendente velocidad empieza a recorrer el lugar del cual conforme mas lo ve, le hace da entender que eran los restos de una batalla sangrienta y desgastante.

Se podía ver cadáveres de soldados demonio de los cuales tuvieron muertes terribles que son indescriptibles, también habían angeles, angeles caídos, Youkais, nordicos, y otras razas de las estan en las mismas condiciones brutales.

Sin embargo también había una extrañas criaturas de las cuales sus cuerpos estan hechos de una especie de metal plateado muy brillante y tambien unas partes organicas que todo ser vivo tiene. Algo muy extraño.

Esas extrañas criaturas estaban muertas tambien, aunque sus cuerpos estaban en mejor estado a comparación de los otros cadaveres.

Meliodas estaba asqueado al ver esa escena.

"Sate sate sate, esto no me gusta, deberia llamar a Azdaja para que. . ."

"M-Meli. . .M-Meliodas"

Una voz femenina lo estaba llamando, esa voz le hacia muy familiar.

Meliodas se voltea y con sus ojos ve algo lo hace arrepentir de haber volteado.

Era una mujer de la cual tenia varias heridas y tenia su pecho atravezado, especificamente en la parte donde esta su corazon.

Meliodas al ver el rostro de la mujer hizo que se alterara.

Con su mirada ensombrecida, empezo a temblar mientras que su cuerpo empezo a expulsar una siniestra aura oscura.

"Tiene que ser una broma. . .tiene que ser una broma. . .broma. . . .una broma de mal gusto. . . ." Susurraba continuamente el rubio

"Voy acabar con el maldito que le hizo esto a ella. . .¡LO VOY A ACABAR!" Rugia Meliodas revelando su mirada de la cual tenia una marca que estaba cubriendo poco a poco su rostro asi como tambien su cuerpo.

Meliodas estaba siendo dominado por aquel sentimiento del cual intenta controlar por una promesa que le hizo a esa mujer que tanto ama.

Pero esa promesa no se cumplira, el no controlara ese sentimiento que es considerado como un pecado.

La ira

"¡**AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Con un grito de ira, Meliodas es cubierto por esa marca de la cual es su poder, y la oscuridad de aquel poder se expande por todo el lugar destruyendolo a su paso. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"¡AAAHHHHHH!"

Meliodas se despierta abruptamente para después respirar agitadamente

" Uuf. . .uuf. . .al parecer fue un sueño" se dijo a si mismo el rubio "aunque parecía. . . real"

Meliodas simplemente suspira profundamente y se calma un poco

"Bueno, me preocupo después, es momento de levantarnos y alistarnos para ir a la academia" Dijo Meliodas para dar un salto de que solo lo puede hacer un gimnasta olimpico y pararse de pie en medio de la habitación.

Meliodas primer se baña, se cepilla, etc. Después sale del baño y con una toalla se seca, después se peina su cabello rubio, y con delicadeza empieza a peinar el cabello que le sobresale en la punta de la cabeza, su ahoge o como el llama

"Aho-chan"

Una vez hecho todo eso se pone su uniforme escolar del cual consistía en una camiseta blanca, del cual tenia puesto encima una chaqueta marron que era en cierta medida elegante, pantalones negro y zapatos que hace juego** (No soy bueno describiendo la vestimente, asi que para resumir este es el uniforme de la Academia Kouh)**

Meliodas antes de salir de su habitacion le da un ultimo vistazo al espejo solo para hacer una cara graciosa de molestia debido a que estaba viendo lo que mas odia en el mundo

"Mi estatura sigue siendo la misma ¿por que no crezco a pesar de que ya ha pasado 4 meses de que me medi?"

Meliodas por una extraña razon no podia crecer de forma normal, se desconoce la razon. Ese tema del crecimiento le molestaba debido a que hay gente que se burla de su estatura. Aunque ser pequeño tenia sus ventajas, no era lo suficiente como para complacer a Meliodas haciendo que tenga un complejo sobre la estatura.

La estatura de Meliodas es 1.44 m

De todas formas Meliodas salio de su habitacion y se dirigio a las escaleras que conducian al primer piso de la casa, aquella casa era enorne y tenia 4 pisos.

Meliodas al bajar las escaleras, se dirige a la sala de estar y al llegar se encuentra con una cara muy conocida.

"Hasta que por fin llegas, por tu culpa llegaremos tarde"

La que reprendia al rubio era una linda niña de la misma edad de Meliodas. Tenia un hermoso cabello negro del cual estaba atado en dos coletas con bellos ojos morados y una hermosa piel blanca.

Ella era Neid Sitri, o Neid Shitori para ocultar su indentidad. Ella es la hijas mas joven del Clan Sitri y la hermana pequeña de la actual heredera del clan Sitri Sona Sitri y siendo tambien la hermana pequeña de la actual Maou Leviatan, Serafall Leviatan.

Neid mira fijamente a Meliodas y le pregunta

"¿Que hacias arriba para que tardes tanto?"

Meliodas la mira fijamente con una mirada algo sombría preucupando a la pelinegra

"Neid, yo soñe algo que. . . ."

"¡¿Tuviste una pesadilla?! ¡Meli-chan!" Meli era el apodo que Neid asi como otras chicas cercanas a Meliodas le decian por cariño "¡¿Durmiste mal por eso?! ¡Si es asi, entonces dormire contigo esta noche para que no te sientas solo ¿esta bien?!"

Meliodas vio la preucupacion de Neid. Esa chica ella era su mejor amiga, ella era muy apegada a el y se preucupada mucho por su bienestar.

El sueño que tuvo, era unos de los tantos que ha tenido y cuando despertaba, no recordaba nada de ese sueño, pero sentia una enorme tristeza y amargura.

Neid no debia enterarse, no queria que ella se preocupe mucho y que se ponga muy triste.

"Si soñe algo" Hablo Meliodas

Neid espero la respuesta de Meliodas

"Soñe que estaba en un baño donde estaba desnudo y sexy onee-san me estaba bañando de una forma que me encanto, ella retregaba sus pechos en mi espalda mientras manoseaba mi pechos con jabon, despues me dejo hacer lo mismo y mi manos lavaron sus pechos y despues continue en partes que un niño como yo no deberia tocar" Respondio Meliodas mientras se rascaba su cabello y hacia un rostro algo lascivo

"Meliodas"

El rostro lascivo desaparecio ya que Neid dijo su nombre completo, y si ella decia su nombre de esa manera era porque estaba molesta.

"¿S-Si N-Neid?" Pregunto Meliodas con temor

"Haz sido un chico muy malo y travieso ¿deberia darte un castigo?" Dijo Neid con sonrisa inocente mientras un aura aterradora la cubria.

El aire se estaba enfriando literalmente debido a la magia de Neid del cual era el control del hielo.

"¡Espera Neid! Antes que me hagas algo, dejame decirte algo" Neid se detiene y lo mira atentamente "En el sueño no le hice nada al lugar donde representa como mujer a esa onee-dan, solo toque sus caderas y trasero, no hize nada mas alla de eso"

Con la misma expresion que la anterior, Meliodas dijo la peor respuesta que pudo hacerle a Neid

"Meliodas, soñar de esa manera y decir eso. . .tu ¡Te mereces un castigo, pequeño pervertivo!" Exclamo ella lanzandose contra el rubio

"¡No me arrepiento de nada!" Comento Meliodas sin verguenza huyendo de ahi

Y de esa manera comenzo una persecucion graciosa entre los dos . . .

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Un rato mas tarde**

**Academia Kouh**

La Academia Kouh, una prestigiosa academia de las cuales tiene uno de los mejores puntajes del pais del sol naciente.

Hace 30 años la academia solo tenia pocas edificaciones. Pero hoy en dia la academia se habia expandido tanto, ahora tenias mas edificaciones, dormitorios para los extranjeros que quieren estudiar en la academia o para los que estudian en la academia pero viven lejos de la ciudad.

En la academia tenia los cursos de primaria, escuela media y por ultimo bachillerato.

Fue entonces que Meliodas y Neid habian llegado a la academia a tiempo

"Tuvimos suerte que llegaramos a tiempo, la proxima vez te despertare yo misma, responsabilizate Meli-chan" Le contesto Neid

"Lo intentare la proxima vez Neid" Respondio Meliodas del cual tenia un pequeña bola roja en su cabeza de la cual el se la estaba sobando por el dolor

Meliodas se las arreglo para enfrentarse la furia de Neid, pero aun asi recibio uno que otro golpe.

Eran dolorosos, pero tenia que admitir que los merecia.

Pero aun asi, no se arrepiente de haber dicho eso.

El rubio y la pelinegra entraron la academia y posteriormente entran a su respectivo salon, por suerte el profesor no estaba aun.

Meliodas se sienta en su puesto del cual estaba al lado de la ventana del salon, estaba viendo el cielo azul con una pose pensativa.

El rubio se concentra en mirar al frente de el, el estaba haciendo una rostro inexpresivo.

Al hacerlo Meliodas logro entrar a su espacio mental, le costaba un poco hacerlo pero casi siempre logra entrar.

Lo primero en escuchar en su espacio mental es

**"ZZZ. . .ZZZ. . .ZZZ. . .ZZZ"**

Ronquidos, unos fuertes ronquidos de un dragon negro que estaba en frebte del niño que tiene un "Aho-chan" en cabeza.

"Azdaja despierta" Pidio Meliodas amablemente

Pero el dragon no se desperto

"Azdaja despierta" pidio de nuevo dando el mismo resultado

"¡Azdaja despierta que es urgente!" Meliodas alzo su voz

Pero dio el mismo resultado

Meliodas siguió repitiendo pero el dragon no se despertaba

Hasta que Meliodas le dio una setencia que aterraria al que lo conociera.

"¡Azdaja si no despiertas! ¡Comeras mi pastel de manzana!"

El dragon abre sus ojos rapidamente y se levanta asustado

**"¡NO! ¡TODO MENOS ESO!"** Exclamo asustado el dragon negro

"Jajajajajaja" Meliodas se reia

El dragon lo mira con fastidio

**"Tsk con que eras tu, Meliodas"**

Azdaja era un dragon que media 30 metros, tenia la piel negra y las escamas eran de color negro y plateado, tenia los ojos rojos y su apariencia era intimidante.

El era el dragon que residia en Sacred Gear de Meliodas, una de la cual no sabe el nombre de esta, pero que es muy util para el niño.

"Sip, soy yo" respondio Meliodas con una sonrisa y alzo su mano en saludo

**"Meliodas ¿Que necesita mi conpañero? Debe ser algo urgente como para que me despiertes de mi gloriosa siesta" **

"Es sobre los sueños" Dijo Meliodas serio

**"¿Otra vez eso?" **Pregunto Azdaja

Meliodas asiente

"Asi es, cada vez esta empeorando y necesito tu ayuda"

**"Lo se y te quiero ayudar, pero cuando intento entrar a tu sueño, algo me saca de ahi, asi que no podre hacer casi nada" **Respondio Azdaja con pesar

El entendio lo que dijo el dragon, Azdaja queria ayudarlo pero por una extraña no podia entrar a sus sueños

"Azdaja ¿y si me enseñas ese hechizo tuyo del cual me deja controlar la mente?" Pregunto Meliodas

**"No, primero domina ese hechizo tuyo de las llamas oscuras al maximo, y ese "poder magico supremo" que tanto hablas, cuando lo hagas hecho te enseñare "Invasion". Pero por ahora no, esa tecnica requiere mucha habilidad magica"** Dijo Azdaja desaminando a Meliodas **"Aunque bueno, esta noche te ayudare a que sueñes algo bonito para que duermas bien"** Agrego Azdaja haciendo que Meliodas vuelva a tener animos

"Me alegra eso" Dijo Meliodas con una sonrisa

**"Compañero, lo mejor seria irte. Seria grocero dejar esperando a dos gatas dragon" **Aviso el dragon negro

"¿Gatas dragon?. . .ah, es Kurobara-san y Shirayuki-san ¿Verdad?" Azdaja asiente "Bueno en ese caso, me voy. Sigue lo que estabas haciendo, dormilon" Dijo de forma burlona

**"Hmmph, como sea"**

Y esa fue lo ultimo que escucho Meliodas de Azdaja.

Al volve a la realidad, los ojos de Meliodas ve a dos lindas chicas, ambas se parecian mucho, una tenia el cabello negro y la otra cabello blanco, el color de sus ojos es avellana.

Ambas tenian la misma edad de Meliodas, pero eran mas altas que este.

La niña pelinegra se llamaba Kurobara Toujou y la niña peliblanca se llama Shirayuki Toujou. Ambas son primas/medio hermanas debido a que son hijas del actual Sekiryuutei gracias al fruto del amor que tenia este con su harem.

**(Esta es la mejor imagen que un artista a proposito dibujo sobre Kurobara y Shirayuki, hijas canon de Issei. Esto le pertenece a Ikawa Mayo)**

Kurobara veia extrañada a Meliodas, pero Shirayuki lo veia con poca emocion, de forma monotona.

Meliodas al notarlas, les regala una sonrisa

"Hola Kurobara-san, hola Shirayuki-san ¿Que tal les va?"

"Muy bien Meli-chan" Respondio Kurobara con una linda sonrisa ¿gatuna?

"Bien Meli-kun, pero el no vino" Respondio con algo de tristeza Shirayuki

"Hablas de Edwin ¿verdad?" Asiente peliblanca "Shirayuki-san, Edwin solo esta enfermo, me entere que mañana se recuperara y vendra como siempre" Revelo Meliodas

"Espero que se recupere, me cae bien Edwin" Decia Kurobara

"Eso me alivia, pero un dia sin Ed-kun, es una tortura para mi" Decia Shirayuki con un rostro monotono, pero se podia que estaba deprimida por eso

"Estas exagerando Shiro" dijo Kurobara a su hermana con una gota de sudor

"No estoy exagerando, si Meliodas no estuviera aca, sentirias lo mismo que yo" Respondia en modo de defensa la peliblanca

"Umm bueno si me sentiria extraña que Meliodas no estuviera aca, pero no me pondria asi" Comento

"No se si alegrarme o ponerme triste por eso" Susurro Meliodas

Y asi entonces Meliodas, Kurobara, Shirayuki y Neid, que recientemente se unio a la charla.

Los 4 estaban hablando de experencias, recuerdos y sucesos de todo tipo que le pasaron recientemente.

Cabe decir que los hombres del salon miraban con celos a Meliodas debido a la cercania que tenia el con las chicas mas lindas del salon.

El profesor llego mas tarde y le pidio a todos que se sentaran, y asi comenzo la jornada de clases. . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Horas mas tarde**

Despues de que se terminaran las clases, Meliodas y Neid habia regresado a la residencia Shitori.

La Residencia Shitori era una enorme casa de 4 pisos y una terraza, por dentro de la casa los pisos superiores tenia 5 habitaciones, habia dos sotanos de los cuales uno se utilizaba como sala de entrenamiento y el otro como un almacen Por fuera habia un lindo jardin en el frente de la casa, un garage grande, el patio trasero habia una piscina de la cual aveces los dos niños usaban, y otras cosas de los cuales hacen que esta casa sea el sueño de mucho en tenerla.

Meliodas y Neid entran a la casa con una llaves que los dueños le dieron.

Al entrar al hogar, ambos se quitan los zapatos y los dejan en la entrada.

Los dos se dirigen a la sala y al estar alli, son recibidos por los dueños de la casa.

"Ara, veo que llegaron"

"Bienvenidos, Neid-chan, Meliodas-Kun"

Aquella bienvenida era por parte de los dueños de la casa que no eran nada ni nada menos que las mismisima Sona Sitri y su esposo Genshirou Saji.

Sona Sitri quien es la hermana mayor de Neid y hija intermedio de los Sitri, es una hermosa mujer de una hermosa cabellera negra qué le llega hasta los hombros, con una figura curvilinea y sensual, unos bellos ojos morados de los cuales hacian una mirada pasiva.

Genshirou Saji es un hombre rubio de apariencia joven, de ojos grises y de una estatura que le hace dar celos a Meliodas.

"Hola nee-chan, hola tio Saji" Saludo cortesmente Neid

"Hola Sona-san, Hola Genshirou-san ¿Como les fue?"

Ante esa pregunta, los 4 iniciaron una charla de las cuales se hablaron varios temas

Primero hablaron de su estado de anino del cual esta positivo en todo este dia. Hablaron sobre la Academia Auros, "la academia en la que todos pueden entrar" de la cual Sona le propuso que tomara un curso en las proximas vacaciones escolare, Meliodas solo respondio "lo pensare"

"Sona-san ¿Sera-chan cuando vendra?" Pregunto de repente Meliodas

"Onee-sama quizas venga despues de que finalicen esas reuniones y conferencias con la alianza. He escuchado que le faltan pocas, asi que la veremos aqui muy pronto" Respondio Sona alegrando a Meliodas _"Solo espero que no haga un espectaculo cuando llegue" _Entonces ve a Neid _"Mi querida Neid, espero que tampoco te alteres cuando Onee-sama" _Penso ella algo temorosa, su hermana mayor y su hermana menor tenian un gusto por las chicas magicas y estas dos hacian actos que la avergonzaban mucho.

"Que bueno oir eso. Por fin pasare tiempo con Onee-sama, ella me llevara a ese evento de Magical Girl Con numero 4" Hablo Neid haciendo que Sona murmure cosas intendibles "Y por cierto, Meliodas ¿Irias con nosotras si vamos a ese evento?"

Meliodas ante la pregunta de la Sitri menor solo responde con simpleza

"Lo pensare"

Una vez terminado la cena, Meliodas se fue a su habitacion temprano a descanzar algo que confundio a Neid, pero Sona y Saji sabian el por que. . .

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Horas mas tarde **

Ya es media noche, mucha gente estaba durmiendo para reponer energias para trabajar al siguiente dia.

Meliodas, del cual es un niño de 13 años deberia estar durmiendo a esta hora y no deberia salir en la calle, especialmente si el rubio estuviera en un almacen abandonado donde cualquier individuo puede esconderse.

Sin embargo, Meliodas no es humano, es un demonio y esta en una nobleza de las cuales son una de las mas poderosas del inframundo.

"Asi que este es el lugar" Se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba la fachada

Meliodas estaba ahi debido a que la [Reina] de la nobleza en la que esta, Behemot, le informo que por ordenes del Archiduque, Meliodas debia capturar con vida a tres demonios renegados debido a que era el miembro mas cercano en donde estaban esos demonios.

Meliodas acepto debido a que era un mision de captura, si hubiera sido una mision de caceria entonces se negaria hacerla.

Aunque no hubiera podido hacer, ya que su [Rey] no lo permitiria por nada en el mundo.

Por eso, Meliodas se acosto temprano para descansar y no tener problemas en esa orden del Archiduque.

"Sate sate sate, esta mision de captura comienza ahora" Dijo Meliodas mientra una extraña marca emergia en la partes derecha de su frente, esa marca empezó a expandere hasta llegar debajo de su ojo.

Meliodas activo sus poderes demoniacos.

¡Ay! Esta imagen no sigue nuestras pautas de contenido. Para continuar la publicación, intente quitarla o subir otra.

"Necesito mi arma" Al decir eso Meliodas con su mano genera un pequeño círculo negro en la cual emerge una espada corta, La hoja de la espada tiene forma triangular. La vaina es de color oscuro, con los patrones de bordados en la parte superior e inferior.

¡Ay! Esta imagen no sigue nuestras pautas de contenido. Para continuar la publicación, intente quitarla o subir otra.

"Bien, ahora estoy listo" Dijo Meliodas poniendo su arma en su espalda.

Meliodas se acerca a la entrada del almacén de la cual tenia una puerta de metal y después

¡PAM!

La puerta fue destruida producto de la patada que Meliodas le hizo con gran fuerza.

Meliodas entra al almacén desenfundando su espada

"Sate sate sate ya llegue para capturarlos demonios malvados-san" Dijo Meliodas con burla "Salgan donde quieran que esten y entrenguense de forma pacificia. Les advierto que atacare con todas mis fuerzas si intentan hacerme algo" Advirtió Meliodas

Pero entonces Meliodas mueve rápidamente su cabeza y siente que un objeto paso a gran velocidad al lado de su mejilla.

CRINK

Meliodas escuchar con un objeto cortopunzante choco con una las paredes metalicas del almacen, al voltearse se dio cuenta que se trataba de una navaja del tipo de que podrían cortar hasta los huesos de una persona como si fuera mantequilla.

Mientras observaba eso, una sombra apareció detrás del rubio, del cual este que ya había anticipado que eso iba a pasar, utilizo su espada para bloquear el ataque del sujeto.

Meliodas mira a la persona que lo ataco y vio que se trataba de un hombre que parecía estar en sus 30, el lo había atacado con una especies de garras metálicas.

"Asi que el primero salio" Hablo Meliodas mientras hacia fuerza contra el sujeto del cual le estaba complicando las cosas "El segundo debería estar. . . .¡ARRIBA!" Meliodas hacer perder el equilibrio del hombre dejando una abertura de la cual el niño aprovecho y le dio una poderosa patada en estomago.

"¡Uhhhh BLOARHH!" Escupio sangre para después estar fuera de combate

Uno menos, quedan dos

Meliodas salta rápidamente y va hacia el segundo sujeto, el sujeto rápidamente lanza varias navajas del mismo tipo que lanzo cuando Meliodas entro a ese escondite.

Meliodas quería hacerlo bajar para poder inmovilizarlo, asi que con su poder mágico hace una pequeña bola negra, después hace otra, y otra, y otra, y asi suceviamente hasta que había muchas bolitas oscuras que rodeaban a Meliodas, en al aire el las lanza mientras exclama.

**"Thousand Dark" **

Literalmente como decia el nombre de la tecnica, mil bolas oscuras fueran lanzadas contra el segundo demonio renegado haciendo que este caiga e instantaneamente este fuera de combate.

Al parecer Meliodas se ahorro una pelea.

Ahora solo quedaba uno

"Sate sate sate ahora solo faltas tu" dijo Meliodas "Te voy a dar dos opciones, rindete y entregate o te doy una paliza como la que hize a tus amigos"

"Y si mejor te corto a la mitad"

Meliodas escucho una voz atras de el, antes de que se volteara sintio algo raro

"¿Que. . .?" Meliodas cuando se dio cuenta estaba en suelo y vio que había si cortado en dos

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Venir aquí solo sin ningún apoyo?! ¡Eres un completo estúpido mocoso!" Dijo el sujeto que parecía el líder "Puedes que hayas derrotados a esos 2 inutiles, pero conmigo iba a ser diferente mocoso ¡Yo el gran . . . .!"

"No me interesa saber tu nombre, ya que al fin te encontre"

El sujeto vio que habia otro Meliodas al lado del "Meliodas" que fue cortado por la mitad del cual en vez de sacar sangre o alguna extremidad, salía una especie de materia oscura.

"¿Pero como. . .?"

"Antes de que pregunta, lo que atacaste fue un clon que hice con mi poder. Ya sabia que estaba detrás mío, pero quería saber si te rendias para no dejare como tu compañeros, que pena" Explico secamente el rubio

Aquel sujeto estaba sorprendido pero a la vez enojado

Un mocoso se atrevio a engañarlo

"Engañarme de esa manera. . . .¡MALDITO MOCOSO!" Rugio el sujeto queriendo cortar a Meliodas con una espada enorme

"Ya deberíamos dejar los juegos ¿sabes?" Meliodas con su mano desnuda destruyo aquella espada enorme fácilmente, el sujeto se murió de miedo por eso y al ver la apariencia de Meliodas

Este tenia una mirada mas seria y oscura, su marca se habia intensificado y el poder se sentia

"¿T-Tu q-quien eres?" Pregunto el demonio renegado con un enorme miedo y terror hacia el chico

"¿Yo? bueno lo dire. Mi nombre es Meliodas Liones, un estudiante de séptimo grado de primaria en la Academia Kouh, ah y también soy un [Peon] de la nobleza Leviatan. Perdiste porque mi ama es Serafall Leviatan. Mucho gusto" Se presento Meliodas mientras cargaba un enormes poder demoniaco

"¡E-Espera! ¡No me mates!"

"Yo no te matare, no soy un asesino ni sere tu juez. Pero la justicia demoniaca hara ese trabajito"

Despues decir eso Meliodas lanza ese poder demoniaco hacia ese sujeto dejandolo fuera de combate.

Meliodas habia terminado con su trabajo, los sujetos estaban vivos pero fuera de combate. Después de hacer una llamada, la policía demoniaca había llegado y dejo que se encargaran con esos tres demonios renegados.

Meliodas reporto a Behemot que ya había acabado esa tarea. Behemot no se sorprende porque acabara rápido, después de todo, Meliodas tenia un gran potencial.

Despues de haber reportado, Meliodas regresa a casa y sin hacer ningun ruido entra a su habitacion.

Meliodas guarda sus cosas, se pone su pijama y se acuesta en la cama a descansar, ya que aunque les gano a los demonios renegados, utilizo su poder magico todo ese tiempo y eso lo cansaba.

Meliodas Liones es el segundo [Peon] de la nobleza de la Maou Leviatan, siendo el miembro mas joven y mas débil.

No estaba a la altura de los otros miembros, pero algo que sabia los que conocen a Meliodas es que. . .

Jamas se debe subestimarlo

* * *

**Fin del capitulo**

Notas

Han pasado 3000 años desde la ultima vez que publique algo

Hola todos como estan, espero que bien

Soy Sebastian y quiero lamentar mi retraso debido a que tuve un tremendo bloqueo mental y todo esa cosa.

Pero bueno ya que como quiero terminar el rollo, me despido

Chao


End file.
